Star Heart Days
by Blackace70
Summary: A mini spin-off of my hit story MegaGirl Starforce. Takes place after the battle with HarpNote; Ever wondered what happened during the two days Geo and Sonia were resting after they became a couple? Read and discover the unique way they revealed their relationship to the town and how they deal with the hassle that's known as the paparazzi. Fem GeoxSonia


Chapter 1: Secret Revealed

"Sonia, can I ask you a question?" Geo asked

"What is it?"

"I noticed that your song seemed to be dedicated towards me and Golds, can I ask why?"

The young singer walked towards the railing and leaned against it "My song was to show Chris that my life -without him- will be a lot better."

Geo nodded, understanding what she meant "I see"

"But for your side" Sonia started to walk towards the brunette "Your side explained about how you were always there for me, even when I thought I was alone. If it wasn't for you and MegaGirl I would've ended up doing something I'd might've regretted."

Sonia smiled warmly at Geo "I can't describe how happy I am for all the things you've done for me, thank you Geo. Thank you so much."

Geo beamed at what Sonia had said to her, but her smile immediately started to change into a frown. Shaking her head she backed away from Sonia "I can't…I can't do this."

Sonia gave a confused look to Geo "Do what?"

"This…lie, me lying to you Sonia, I can't do it anymore." Geo paused trying to get herself together "Sonia…I, there's a secret I been keeping from you, from the very beginning."

"Secret…you can tell me Geo; no matter what it is I'll always be there to help out your problems." Sonia assured

"That's the thing Sonia" Geo uttered giving a dry chuckle "My problem that I'm having is with you, or more precise, is you."

Sonia was shocked at the revelation "Y-You, have a problem…with me?"

Geo made no effort to speak

"I-I don't understand" Sonia looked down "Did I do something bad to you?"

"No"

"Was I annoying to you in any way during the times we hung out."

Geo looked horrified from that sentence "NO, of course not!"

"Then tell me, what was wrong then!" Sonia demanded, tears threatened to start streaming down her face "How was I a problem to you?"

Geo grabbed Sonia and looked at her, chocolate brown eyes meeting emerald green ones "You want to know what my problem is?" she said lowly

She then hugged Sonia, as tightly as she could "I love you" she uttered barely above a whisper

Sonia was wide-eye with shock at what she just heard "W-What?"

"It's true" Geo let go of Sonia and back away "From the first moment I saw, I've had strong feelings for you. I…I love you Sonia Strumm."

The young pop singer's mind was racing a mile a minute, so many question rushed into her head, but she could only ask "If you love me, why did you say that you had a problem with me?"

"It's not you, the problems with me."

"I don't understand"

"Sonia…you said you'd be my friend no what matter what right? Would you still say that if you learned the secret that I kept?"

Sonia could see the turmoil in Geo's face, whatever this secret was; it was really tearing him apart. Walking up, Sonia put a hand to Geo's face letting the tears stream on it "Geo…" her tone was low "What are you hiding?"

The brunette smiled sadly "Sorry…" she replied "But no matter how hard I try, I just can't bring myself to tell you."

Without another word Geo ran off, leaving Sonia behind whom –after being stunned momentarily by the action- chased after her. They ran all the way back to the house where Geo beat Sonia to her room and promptly locked it. Sonia realizing that she wasn't going to get in sighed and walked back downstairs into the living room; Hope, who had been in the kitchen the whole time heard the commotion and came out to see what was up

"Something wrong Sonia?" she asked concerned

"It's Geo Mrs. S, at first we're having a good time and all, next thing I know it starts to go downhill when he says he has a secret he wanted to tell me, now he won't even look at me!" Sonia explained, her building frustration evident in her voice

Hope was confused by all that for a moment before a light bulb had clicked in her head "I know what's wrong with Geo."

Sonia snapped her head to the adult woman "You do?!"

Hope nodded "Mm hm, the thing is though, I can't tell you, Geo has to be the one to tell you."

Letting out a small huff of air Sonia started towards the stairs but was stopped by Hope's hand on her shoulder "Please promise me that whatever he reveals, you'll…go easy on him okay?"

Sonia nodded with a smile before continuing to her destination

-X-

Reaching Geo's door Sonia knocked softly "Geo, it's me Sonia, look I want to talk about what just happened. Please just…let me in."

It was quiet for a few seconds before soft thumps approached the door and there was a click. The door opened to reveal a red face Geo signifying the boy had been crying. Yet, somehow it seemed a little off for him to look like that

Worried shown all over her face Sonia walked up to the distraught boy "Geo, what's wrong, you know you can tell me anything."

"You just wouldn't understand-"

"That's right I don't." Sonia interrupted sharply shocking Geo "I don't understand, and I'll never understand if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Her expression softened "You helped me, let me be the one to help you."

Geo stared at the ground "I don't want you to help me; I just want you to accept it

"Accept what?"

"Sonia…" Geo brought a hand to a pin in her hair and pulled it, allowing her long brown hair to flow down past her shoulders "…I'm a girl…I've always been one."

Sonia eyes widened as far as they could, her voice suddenly seemed to have suddenly disappear as she tried to say something…anything about this situation. Geo, seeing Sonia struck silent started to talk again "I know you're shocked, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I tried to tell you, honestly I did, but every time we were together and hung out, the words just…wouldn't come out."

Geo saw Sonia hung her head low and her heart deflated _"I knew she's upset with me, she's probably gonna start yelling at me at any moment."_

Geo didn't realize Sonia had walked up to her until she was right in front of her; she closed her eyes expecting a slap to sting her face, but instead felt two arms wrapping around her waist. Opening her eyes, Geo saw Sonia, surprisingly hugging her having a content-like look on her face

"Geo…" Sonia spoke softly "Was that why you ran from me? You thought I would look at you differently?"

"I-I was scared at how you'd react." Geo admitted lowly

"Geo, no matter what I'll always be your friend, whether you're a boy, girl or whatever." Sonia started forming a light blush on her cheeks "Besides…even with this news, it still doesn't change me feelings for you."

Geo eyelids shot up "Feelings…you mean…"

Sonia looked up lovingly at the brunette "I love you too, Geo"

At that moment Geo's heart practically soared, she had never felt so happy before in her life. The girl she recently met and had affections for accepted her for who she was, and even better she accepted and returned her feelings. Giving another deep meaningful hug, they looked at each other eyelids lowered halfway, then started to lean towards each other slowly until…it happened.

Their lips connected for a soft, yet passionate first kiss. After a few moments they broke their kiss -albeit reluctantly- for air, then walked to Geo's bed to lay down with Sonia resting her head on Geo's chest

"I love you. . . MegaGirl" Sonia said before drifting off to sleep

Geo looked at Sonia in surprised, she knew her secret? How? When? Interrupted by the motion of Sonia snuggling in her bosoms to become more comortable, Geo's shocked expression soon changed to a warm smile as she held her new girlfriend closer and comforting

"And I love you too. . . HarpNote"

With that both fell asleep in each other's arm

End of Chapter

_**Well everyone here's the first chapter of my new Megaman or rather MegaGirl fanfic. This story is going to be a bit special, mainly for the fact that this is a mini spin-off fanfic, focusing on the time gaps off from the storyline. **_

_**This story starts after the battle with HarpNote up to all the way to their battle with wolf woods. As a lot of you noticed, this first chapter is a redone end of chapter nine of MegaGirl Starforce, as you can see there is HUGE difference between then and now. This fanfic won't be long but expect to see lots of fluffy humor, romantic goodness. **_

_**As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter**_

_**See you next time ^.^ **_


End file.
